


Lazy Sunday Morning

by betheflame



Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Homemade brunch, morning snuggles, and theBarefoot Contessadrinking game.What more could the boys ask for?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891378
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	Lazy Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goindownshipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [goindownshipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> -Lazy mornings  
> -Steve, Tony, and Bucky all meet at some sort of A/B/O matching event and are all interested in exploring a relationship together. Would love to see Alpha Steve, Alpha Tony, and Omega Bucky.  
> I hope you enjoy the results of smushing those two delights together.

“Move your foot,” Tony mumbled.

“Not my foot,” Bucky mumbled back.

“Your dick better not be that hard,” Tony retorted. “Or I’m going to break my coxis.”

Bucky snorted. “It’s Stevie’s knee.”

“It’s in my kidney.”

“That sounds painful,” Steve mumbled and rearranged his legs. “Happy, mega?”

“Be happier if it wasn’t three am,” Tony said on a yawn.

“Says the man who didn’t come up to bed until two,” Bucky replied and idly ran his fingers over Tony’s hip.

“Which is why I need my beauty sleep,” Tony said primly.

“Aw, doll, you’re beautiful as you are,” Bucky said, making sure to add extra Brooklyn to his accent.

Tony hated extra Brooklyn.

“I loathe you.”

“I know, baby, mutual,” Bucky murmured and kissed Tony’s bond bite. The contented purr that emanated from his mate told Bucky all he needed to know.

"You're both idiots, can we sleep please?" Steve grunted into the pillow and Bucky bit back a smile. 

* * *

“Ina’s on!” Tony called from the living room and Bucky turned to the fridge to grab the bottle of prosecco. Barefoot Contessa demanded a drinking game.

The tradition had started their first morning together, actually. They’d been paired at a Alpha/Omega matching event - a hybrid of a speed dating thing that was based on scents. Something they all admitted to hating later, when they were a pile of satiated limbs and pheromones, but that they were glad they’d taken a risk on that one time.

Tony had gone because he’d lost a bet to his best friend, Bucky had gone because his sister tricked him into going, and Steve had gone because he was bored and his latest mural commission wasn’t clicking and he needed to get laid.

_“Why do you smell right?” Tony peered up at Bucky through lashes long enough to scrape the ceiling - or Bucky’s libido. Either one._

_“I don’t know what ‘right’ means, but you smell it, too,” Bucky replied, adding as much alpha growl into his answer as he thought he could get away with in public._

_Tony made a face. “No, I’m not that kind of omega.”_

_Which only made Bucky want to growl louder, but he tamped it down. “What kind are you?”_

_“The kind that wants a bond and not a master,” Tony replied._

_“Was never super into being in charge,” Bucky countered smoothly. “I do like taking care of things for people though.”_

_“Like bodies?” Tony asked with a smirk and Bucky’s heart went ‘boom’._

_“I know the Hudson waterways real well, I’ll leave it at that.”_

_“Tony Stark,” Tony said, sticking out his hand._

_“James Barnes, friends call me Bucky.”_

_“Well, you need new friends.”_

_“Interested?”_

_Tony paused and then cast his eyes to where a triangle-shaped man was hovering by the ficus trees. “I’m also the kind of omega who needs multiple knots. Gonna be an issue?”_

_Bucky shrugged. “Never tried it, but sounds like fun.”_

_Later, Tony would tell Bucky that was when he decided they’d bond. But at that moment, all he said was, “You’re a little weird and I like it. Let’s go flirt with him.”_

And now, three years later, they were happily bonded, fully domesticated, and completely committed to their at-home Sunday brunch routine.

Their various friend circles had melded and it wasn’t abnormal to have about eight other people smushed into their living room for lazy Sunday afternoons where Bucky put his chef skills to use - everyone knew they were just guinea pigs for that week’s specials - but the mornings were theirs.

And if Ina was on, that meant mimosa drinking games.

Bucky placed a platter full of huevos rancheros on the coffee table and presented his mates with plates and forks. “Tortillas are coming, but you can start the show.”

“You’re just trying to stay sober,” Steve said with a grin.

“He’s doing Beef Wellington for when Rhodey and Carol get here later,” Tony faux-whispered to Steve. “I saw the pastry dough last night.”

“Dude,” Steve said as he turned his eyes to Bucky’s. “Is he proposing here?”

Bucky made a zipped-lip motion but then cast his eyes out their patio and waggled his eyebrows. His mates wooped and hollered.

“Well, then get your ass back here quick,” Tony commanded. “There’s snuggles to be had before we play wingmen.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, I'd love to know! Kudos and comments are life giving. If you're not sure what to say in the comment, know that I take keyboard smashes and emojis as full love. So, if you liked it more than just a kudos, dropping a ":heart:" is great and I thank you in advance.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [STB Enthusiasts Stuckony](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4) one.  
>   
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
